1. Field in the Industry
The present invention concerns a titanium alloy having good heat resistance and a method of treating it. The invention provides a titanium alloy which has good heat resistance and can be used as a material for machine parts or structural members, to which lightness, corrosion resistance and heat resistance are required, for example, airplane engine parts such as blades, disks and casing for compressors, and automobile engine parts such as valves.
2. State of the Art
To date as the material for structural members, to which lightness, corrosion resistance and heat resistance are required, titanium alloys has been used. Examples of such titanium alloy are: Ti-6Al-4V, Ti-6Al-2Sn-4Zr-2Mo and Ti-6Al-2Sn-4Zr-2Mo-0.1Si.
Durable high temperatures of these titanium alloys are, for example, about 300.degree. C. for Ti-6Al-4V alloy and about 450.degree. C. for Ti-6Al-2Sn-4Zr-2Mo-0.0Si, and there has been demand for improvement in the durable temperatures of this kind of titanium alloys.